


Summer Isn't So Bad

by Sweet_shannon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Fluff, Kyoutani is shy, Kyoutani isn't fond of thunder, M/M, Yahaba loves marshamalows, Yahaba tries to channel his inner Oikawa, ace kyoutani Kentarou, literal tooth-rotting fluff, puppy rescuing, yahaba has a slight fear of dogs, yahaba is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_shannon/pseuds/Sweet_shannon
Summary: Yahaba helps Kyoutani rescue a stray puppy and ends up getting stuck at his place during a nasty thunderstorm.





	1. An Unusual Errand

Yahaba loved a lot of things, but summer was not one of them. It was way too hot and the humidity caused his perfectly styled hair to fluff and frizz. On top of that Yahaba hated sweating, unless it was for Volleyball. He’d be perfectly happy spending his summer days reading in the AC and sharing scoops of vanilla ice cream with his cat. So why was he standing in a junkyard full of hot metal with the glaring sun beating down on him?

“Are you even trying?” Kyoutani snapped at him from across the mangled body of what used to be a blue Toyota. The grumpy ace had called a few hours ago and asked Yahaba for help in running an errand. Yahaba had acted less than enthused but in reality he was brimming with excitement at the thought of getting to see Kyoutani. It wasn’t until Yahaba showed up that he found out said errand was a frightened puppy who refused to come out from under said car. They had tried to bribe the dog with scraps of food and water but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Of course I am! What the hell do you want me to do crawl under the car?” Usually it took a lot for Yahaba’s ace to get under his skin but with his clothes clinging to him uncomfortably and his skin starting to look sunburnt his patience was running thin. 

“Actually that’s not a bad idea, nice thinking Yahaba.” Yahaba smiled triumphantly at the rare praise from his ace only to have it replaced by horror at the smirk on Kyoutani’s lips.

“Oh no you don’t! I am NOT crawling under that thing!”

“Why not?”

“Because number one it rained all week so this place is muddy and gross. Number two, because this was your ‘errand’ in the first place.” Yahaba scowled at Kyoutani’s still smirking face, his hands placed sassily on his hips. 

“It was your idea,” Kyoutani’s smirk had morphed into a full blown grin.

“I was giving you ATTITUDE; I wasn’t being serious!” Yahaba took a few quick steps back as Kyoutani came around the car to stand in front of him. 

“I know, you were being a little shit just like you always are, but it’s actually a good idea.”

“Excuse me? If anyone’s a little shit it’s you. Besides, if you like the idea so much YOU do it.” Yahaba crossed his arms with a huff, jutting his lips out into what he knew was an adorable pout. This little trick had gotten him out of everything from groundings to detention; no one, not even  
Oikawa, was immune to it. 

“I would, but you’re smaller than me.”

“I’m taller than you!”

“Shut up, I meant slimmer not shorter you idiot. It’ll be easier for you to move around and shit.” Kyoutani’s smirk twisted into his usual frown; his eyebrows furrowing together and eyes narrowed at Yahaba’s shoulders. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyoutani was right. Kyoutani had bulked up since becoming the ace and as much as Yahaba tried not to notice it was impossible. His arms could give Iwazumi a run for his money, and his abs and thick thighs were an absolute godsend. Not that he’d ever admit that he thought so to anyone. In comparison Yahaba knew he was nowhere near as muscular; his body was slim and lean the only really defined muscles being his thighs and arms which were still nothing compared to Kyoutani’s. 

“I’m already drenched in sweat, why not add mud to the equation.” Yahaba almost missed the small surprised smile that flashed a crossed Kyoutani’s face and before he knew it he was down on all fours wiggling beneath the rusted Toyota. Stupid Kyoutani and his stupid little smiles and stupid attractive everything. 

Yahaba let out a long dramatic groan as mud caked onto his shirt and slid disgustingly against his clammy skin. He jumped at the sound of a tiny growl, bumping his head against the undercarriage of the Toyota with a groan. A small ball of mud and fur snarled at him from only a few inches away and Yahaba was suddenly reminded why it was he had a cat and not a dog. 

“K-Kyoutani….” Yahaba received a simple grunt in response.

“I know it’s a puppy but it seems pretty pissed, what if it bites me? On second thought I can’t do this let me out!” Yahaba started desperately shimmying backwards in an attempt to put some distance between him and the dog. 

“Stop being a drama queen and just grab the dog.” Kyoutani’s hands came down like a vice grip to keep him from scrambling out from under the car. Yahaba would have been beat red at the hands clamped tightly on his hips if it wasn’t for the panic now coursing through him. Yahaba didn’t like dogs for one very good reason; when he was seven he’d been chased and almost attacked by a stray German Shephard. The dog never got to bite him but he remembered deep growls and drool dripping onto his face and neck. He remembered the scrape of fangs against his skin before the dog was dragged off of him by some passing high school students. It was hours before he’d stopped trembling and years before he could even look at a dog without being utterly terrified. The rational part of him knew he was overreacting but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“K-Kyou please…” Yahaba hated the way his voiced trembled with fear but he’d have plenty of time to lament on that later. 

“Yahaba I don’t know what your problem is but that puppy is scared and maybe even hurt.” Kyoutani’s voice was soft and lacking its usual bite but Yahaba still wanted nothing more than to give him a harsh kick to the ass. The sudden feeling of slobber against his skin caused Yahaba to yelp in surprise as the tiny ball of dirt licked at his cheek. Yahaba looked down at the grimy puppy all his irrational fear melting along with his heart as the little dirtball nuzzled against him. 

“What’s wrong?” Yahaba tried not to let the concern in Kyoutani’s voice go to his head as he wrapped a hesitant arm around the puppy. Yahaba reminded himself harshly that it was the dog, not him that Kyoutani was worried about.

“It’s okay, I’ve got him.” Yahaba attempted to wiggle the two of them out from under the car but only succeeded in splattering the both of them in more mud. 

“Umm Kyoutani…I can’t get out.” Kyoutani gave a short grunt (or was that a laugh?) before placing his hands back on Yahaba’s waist, tugging gentler than Yahaba had known the ace was capable of. Once free Yahaba handed the puppy over to Kyoutani and attempted to wipe the mud from his skin. 

“I don’t think he’s hurt but I’ll have to clean him up to make sure.” Kyoutani looked up at Yahaba and quickly dug his teeth into his bottom lip to keep any noise from escaping. Despite his best efforts the snort he’d been trying to smother escapes earning him a scowl from the pretty setter.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“You’re filthy.” Kyoutani lips were pressed into a thin line, shoulders shaking slightly with repressed laughter. 

“And whose fault is that exactly! I have to walk home like this you ass!” Yahaba stomped his foot into the ground, like a toddler throwing a tantrum, mud splattering his already filthy pants. 

“Just come to my place. I live a few blocks away so you can shower and whatever if you want…” Yahaba’s mouth dropped open in surprise, Kyoutani was inviting him over? Nope, absolutely not. Yahaba was going to go home where he and his feeling could live safely without fear of them somehow coming out. 

“I-I won’t have any clothes to wear and I wouldn’t want to get your house dirty.” Yahaba prayed Kyoutani took the blush forming on his cheeks for sunburn. 

“You can just borrow some of my clothes idiot, and besides I’m the one who asked you to help me so it’s fine. Besides, my mom’s on a business trip for the week.” Kyoutani glared at the ground as he spoke the puppy in his arms wiggling with impatience. Yahaba knew it would only look suspicious if he kept trying to make up excuses. 

“O-Okay then, lead the way.” Yahaba walked slightly behind him as they made their way to Kyoutani’s place. Hiding his crush on Kyoutani had been fairly easy, especially without Oikawa around. He’d made it a point not to be around the other by himself, it was easier that way. Now it would be just the two of them, alone in Kyoutani’s place, and there wouldn’t be a puppy in distress to serve as a distraction. The very thought had Yahaba sweating more than the summer sun.

\------------------------------------------

“I’ll grab you some clothes hold on.” Yahaba was standing awkwardly in Kyoutani’s bathroom, the filthy puppy tucked against his chest. Kyoutani’s house was small but nice; it was only a two bedroom but from what Yahaba could see they were decent sized. The kitchen they’d passed was huge and packed with sleek appliances and granite counter tops. The dining room was small containing only a four person table and a china cabinet. The living room was by far the biggest; bookcases framed a large flat-screen and surround-sound on one wall while a plush looking black sectional took up most of the room. Sleek floor lamps and matching glass end tables and coffee table completed the modern look. It was nice but Yahaba couldn’t help but think it wasn’t very cozy; it didn’t even look lived in. 

“Here.” Yahaba was pulled from his thoughts as Kyoutani placed some clean clothes and a towel on the sink beside him.

“Umm thanks.” He handed the puppy to Kyoutani and shuffled towards the shower.

“I’m going to bathe him outside so um when you’re done that’s uh probably where I’ll be.” Yahaba turned to answer him but Kyoutani had already ducked out of the bathroom. Sighing heavily, he peeled off his mud and sweat soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. Despite the heat outside, Kyoutani’s house was chilly with artificial air so Yahaba had opted for a hot shower. He scrubbed the mud from his skin as quickly as possible trying to avoid all the thoughts running wild through his head. 

He’d had his fun getting to see Kyoutani but it was time to go home and back to the reality of the fact that they were captain and ace and nothing more. Hell, Yahaba wasn’t even sure Kyoutani even considered him a friend. Oikawa had once why asked him why, of all people, he had developed feelings for Kyoutani. Yahaba honestly didn’t have an answer; he didn’t really know why or how, it had just happened. 

He loved how determined Kyoutani was when it came to volleyball and how much he clearly loved the sport. He loved every subtle expression the other boy made; every brief moment where Kyoutani’s scowl would fade into a smile or smirk and his eyes would fill with bright joy. And as much as he hated to admit it, he loved Kyoutani’s grumpy demeanor and the way the two of them could banter back and forth. He loved the way Kyoutani lit up at even the slightest mention of dogs or any animal in general. And nothing, absolutely nothing, felt better than setting for Kyoutani and listening to the sound of his hand hitting the ball and watching his face light up in triumph as they scored. 

Yahaba rested his forehead against the tiled shower wall with a groan, "Oikawa was right, I do have it bad".


	2. Thunder and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba is ticklish and Kyoutani doesn't like thunder.

“Shut up.” Kyoutani’s growl was swallowed up by Yahaba’s incessant giggling.

“I’m sorry! I just wasn’t expecting you to get so excited.” He was trying and failing to suppress the stream of giggles falling from his mouth.

“Fuck off.” Normally Kyoutani’s angry glare would have been enough to sober Yahaba up but the adorable red blush staining his face and neck were making it difficult to take him seriously.

“I’m not making fun of you I swear, it was just so cute it took me by surprise.”

“C-Cute?!” Kyoutani spluttered, his eyes widening as he jolted backward in his seat. Yahaba could only nod in response, afraid that if he opened his mouth he’d only piss him off more with the laughter that still threatened to spill out.

“I. Am. Not. Cute,” the growl in his voice was tinged with the sound of embarrassment as he pointedly looked away from Yahaba to stare at the TV. 

“Sooo cute! I could practically see your tail wagging! If I’d known it’d make you this happy I would have suggested watching it much sooner.” They had decided to watch a movie while waiting for Yahaba’s laundry, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

The two of them had been browsing through Kyoutani’s DVD collection when Yahaba suggested The Secret Life of Pets. He hadn’t expected Kyoutani to lean forward, eyes wide with excitement and mouth pulled into a large grin as he nodded his head in aggressive approval. He’d looked so cute, like an over excited dog and Yahaba was so surprised he couldn’t function properly. 

“Yahaba,” it was meant to be a warning; he’d even added a little growl to the end of it that only succeeded in sending shivers of a different kind up Yahaba’s spine. Yahaba leaned forward, driven by a sudden burst of confidence and the delicious blush still painted over Kyoutani’s skin.

“You might even be cuter than the fur-ball we brought home,” Yahaba said with a teasing wink. He’d been expecting another growl and maybe an insult or two, but what he hadn’t been expecting was for Kyoutani to tackle him off the couch. Yahaba landed hard on his back with Kyoutani’s full weight straddled across his hips. Kyoutani gazed down at him, a wicked looking smirk on his face. The new position had Yahaba blushing from head to toe as he quickly tried and failed to squirm out from beneath his captor.

“Take it back, or else.” Yahaba smiled playfully at the threat, deciding it was time to rip a page from Oikawa’s book. 

“Or else what Kyou? Are you gonna get rough with me?” He punctuated the question with an innocent flutter of lashes and a devious smile. Kyoutani’s cheeks reddened as the implication behind Yahaba’s words dawned on him. 

“You look a little flushed, could it be something I said?” Yahaba bit coyly at his bottom lip and gazed up at Kyoutani through his long lashes. Kyoutani’s blush darkened as he narrowed his eyes at Yahaba.

A smirk found its way back on to Kyoutani’s lips in no time as he raised his hands to hover just above Yahaba’s stomach. He licked his lips and the sight had Yahaba pressing his lips together to keep a groan from slipping out. 

“You know, you look like someone who would be extremely ticklish.” Yahaba’s eyes widened as Kyoutani’s fingers ghosted over the material of his shirt. He quickly composed his face, shooting a glare at the boy on top of him. 

“Well, you would be wrong.” Kyoutani’s widening smirk was proof that he didn’t believe a word Yahaba said. 

“Is that so?” Yahaba nodded as he swallowed nervously and watched Kyoutani’s hands inch closer to his abdomen. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Before Yahaba could answer Kyoutani’s fingers dug into his sides relentlessly. He squealed, bringing his hands up to grasp at Kyoutani’s wrist in an attempt to stop the assault. Kyoutani was stronger than him and all Yahaba could do was buck beneath him in a desperate attempt to break free. Kyoutani simply pressed all his weight down on Yahaba’s legs to prevent him from going anywhere. 

“K-Kyou…p-p-please stop…” Yahaba wheezed desperately between each word, his stomach and jaw aching with the relentless laughter. 

“You look a little flushed Yahaba, could it be something I did?” The teasing lilt in Kyoutani’s voice was heaven to Yahaba’s ears. Tears slipped from his eyes as he giggled and wiggled weakly beneath Kyoutani. 

Kyoutani’s fingers stilled on the exposed skin of Yahaba’s hips as he watched him try to catch his breath. He rubbed soothing circles absently into his skin causing Yahaba’s breath to hitch for a whole new reason. Yahaba couldn’t think straight; Kyoutani’s fingers felt like fire against his skin and his heart hammered painfully against his chest. 

“Kyou…” Yahaba propped himself up and leaned toward Kyoutani with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. To his surprise Kyoutani didn’t pull away, instead he leaned down letting his breath ghost over Yahaba’s lips. The air between them was charged with the same electricity that crackled between them on the court. Kyoutani gently gripped Yahaba’s chin in his hand, holding him captive at just the right angle. A few more inches Yahaba begged silently, just a few more inches and…BOOM! Kyoutani and Yahaba tore apart from one another at the sudden loud clap of thunder. 

“Shit.” Yahaba couldn’t help but notice the slight shake in Kyoutani’s voice as he cursed and scrambled to his feet. His usual scowl was back as he stalked over to the couch where the Pomeranian was now shaking and whimpering from the sudden storm. 

Stupid fucking weather just had to ruin everything Yahaba thought bitterly. He pulled himself to his feet with a sigh and cast a nervous glance in Kyoutani’s direction. His ace, however, had taken the Pomeranian and completely buried himself beneath a heap of blankets. Yahaba stared curiously, and just as he was about to open his mouth another deafening clap of thunder sounded overhead and Kyoutani jumped before sinking down even lower on the couch. 

Yahaba approached the mound of blankets and placed a cautious hand on what he was assuming was Kyoutani’s shoulder. He stiffened beneath the touch before pulling away completely. 

“Kyoutani are you-“

“I’m fine!” He sounded pissed but Yahaba wasn’t letting him off the hook that easy.

“Yeah okay, sure you are.” He plopped down next to the lump that had once been Kyoutani.

“I also hide under blankets when I’m fine.”

“Shut up!” He threw the blankets off and fixed Yahaba with a glare so menacing that if looks could kill Yahaba would have been dead on the spot. Yahaba simply rolled his eyes and pressed closer to Kyoutani despite the threat of bodily harm in his eyes. 

“Kyou…are you scared of thunder?” Another rumble sounded overhead causing Kyoutani to stiffen and his eyes to widen with fear. He tried to school his expression back into its normal glare but it lacked its usual venom.

“Fuck off, so what if I am!” Kyoutani’s voice hitched slightly as another roll of thunder broke out, his words losing all there bite. Yahaba closed his eyes thinking back to when he used to babysit his cousin. She had also been afraid of thunder and would lock herself in her closet with a flashlight and her favorite blanket. He’d tried to make her feel better by building her a blanket fort, putting on a Disney playlist to drowned out the sound of the thunder, and holding her hand until the storm passed. 

When Yahaba opened his eyes Kyoutani was glaring half-heartedly at his lap, his grip on his blanket so tight his knuckles had started to turn white. Before Yahaba could chicken out, he snatched the blankets from Kyoutani’s hands and pulled them up over the two of them. Quickly, and a lot clumsier than he’d like to admit, he slid his hand into Kyoutani’s and pulled up the first playlist on his phone. Kyoutani was rigid beside him, his hand limp in Yahaba’s light grasp until another loud clap of thunder caused him to grip Yahaba’s hand painfully. They sat quietly beside one another as Yahaba’s playlist of Oldcodex and Burnout Syndromes played on repeat as loud as his phone could go. Kyoutani’s grip on his hand loosened as he slid his fingers between Yahaba’s, tension visibly melting out of him. 

“Thank you.” It was so quiet Yahaba almost missed it among the noise of the music and the storm. He smiled and squeezed Kyoutani’s hand lightly in acknowledgment, his free hand petting absently at the Pomeranian asleep in his lap. The storm may have ruined his kiss but at least it gave him this. This moment of absolute trust meant more to Yahaba than anyone would ever know.


	3. Marshmallow Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba likes marshmallows and Kyoutani forogt to go grocery shopping.

“I’m hungry,” Yahaba draped himself dramatically across Kyoutani’s lap with a loud sigh. Kyoutani’s only reply was a soft grunt as his eyes remained glued to the TV. The thunder had stopped but the rain had continued to pour; Yahaba was originally just going to brave the rain and head home but Kyoutani had simply popped in the movie and tugged him back down onto the couch. They were quiet as they watched the movie, though Yahaba had spent most of it watching Kyoutani instead. 

“I need sustenance.” This time Kyoutani glanced down at him only to roll his eyes before turning his attention back to the movie. Fine, Yahaba thought with a wicked smile, let’s see you ignore me after this.  
Yahaba jolted upright and before Kyoutani could even blink climbed into his lap with a devious smile. He loved the deep shade of red Kyoutani turned the moment his thighs pressed against Kyoutani’s hips. 

“Kyou, I really don’t like being ignored.” Yahaba decided to emphasize his point by placing one hand on Kyoutani’s hip and the other on his chest. Kyoutani’s face was so red it looked almost purple, and Yahaba was pretty sure the other boy had stopped breathing. He couldn’t keep the pleased smile off his face, keeping his distance from Kyoutani had been an awful idea. If he hadn’t been such a coward, he could have made this discovery much sooner. 

“Now that I have your attention,” Yahaba glanced up at Kyoutani through his lashes as he pressed one of Kyoutani’s hands against his stomach. Kyoutani’s eyes widened almost painfully before his usual glare came back full force. He grabbed Yahaba by his shoulders and tossed the setter back onto the couch.

“Fine damn it, but I’m not getting it for you.” Yahaba watched Kyoutani disappear into the kitchen still blinking in shock. So he wants to play hard to get? Good, Yahaba thought with a devilish smile, it’ll be more fun this way.

“Kyoutani, you have an amazing kitchen so please tell me why the only thing you have to eat is pickles, sour gummy worms, and a frozen waffle?” Kyoutani was torn between glaring at Yahaba or the very empty cupboards; he chose Yahaba. 

“Shut up, I forgot to go shopping okay.” Kyoutani looked guilty— no, he looked ashamed and Yahaba decided he definitely didn’t like that look on him at all. 

“Thank God, because I‘ve been craving pizza all day.” Yahaba could feel Kyoutani’s curious stare as he continued to rummage through his kitchen out of boredom.

“Why didn’t you just say that in the first place brat?”

“Rude! And because I—oh my God marshmallows!” Yahaba snatched the fluffy gelatinous angels from the bottom shelf of the cupboard with child-like excitement. Yahaba began pulling open drawers excitedly as Kyoutani perched on the kitchen island watching him in both confusion and amusement. Finally Yahaba found the drawer he was looking for and excitedly pulled out a butter knife before turning to Kyoutani.

“Kyou, what kind of stove do you have?” Kyoutani snorted at the sudden shift with a shake of his head.

“It’s a gas stove you weirdo, why?” Kyoutani watched as Yahaba skewered a marshmallow to the end of the butter knife. 

“So I can roast marshmallows duh.” Kyoutani was dumfounded as he watched Yahaba click on the stove and hang his marshmallow over the open flame. 

“What are you five?” Yahaba stuck his tongue out in response. 

“Do you want me to make you one?” Yahaba was smiling from ear to ear like a kid on Christmas.

“No, I’m going to order the pizza.” 

“Fine, more for me.” Kyoutani grabbed one of the take-out menus from a drawer by the microwave and wandered off into the Livingroom. Yahaba couldn’t help but sneak a look at him as he left. Honestly, grey sweat pants should not look that good on anyone. 

“Yahaba, you never said what you wanted so I got half pepperoni and half cheese is that okay?” This time Kyoutani didn’t bother trying not laugh at the sight in front of him. Not only did Yahaba have marshmallow smeared near his mouth but Kyoutani had walked in on him frowning down at the marshmallow mess that was his fingers. 

“Would shut up and get me a paper towel or something?” Kyoutani ignored him and pulled out his phone snapping a picture before Yahaba could process what he was doing.

“Delete that right now or I’ll smear marshmallow all over you!” Yahaba lunged forward but Kyoutani caught both of his wrists with ease and held him in place.

“How can you eat this stuff? It’s so bad for you. What does it even taste like?”

“Have you seriously never tried a marshmallow before? What rock have you been living under you Neanderthal. They’re super fluffy and sweet and can even come in different flavors! Wait why do you even have marshmallows if you’ve never eaten one?”

Kyoutani shrugged his shoulders as glanced at the mess that was Yahaba, “My mom likes to put them in her coffee; I always thought they looked gross.” 

“You can’t say they’re gross if you’ve never even tried one!” Yahaba pointed a marshmallow coated finger at Kyoutani with a displeased shake of his head. 

“Fine, if it’ll make you shut up about the damn marshmallows I’ll try one,” Yahaba squeaked in surprise as Kyoutani snatched his wrist once again. Yahaba cocked his head in confusion at Kyoutani as he brought Yahaba’s hand to his mouth. Before Yahaba had time to process what was about to happen Kyoutani popped two of Yahaba’s marshmallow coated fingers into his mouth. 

All the blood in Yahaba’s body quickly rushed to his face at the feeling of Kyoutani’s tongue swirling against his fingers. The sight of Kyoutani sucking on his fingers was going to be burned into his mind until the day he died. Somewhere in the back of his short-circuited brain Yahaba knew he should pull away and tell Kyoutani off but his mouth was dry and his brain was fried. Kyoutani smirked up at Yahaba’s flustered face as he slid Yahaba’s fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“I think that shit just gave me a cavity, it tasted like straight-up sugar.” Yahaba yanked his hand out of Kyoutani’s grip with a glare.

“Of course it did you walnut, it’s literally made out of sugar and gelatin.” The blush had yet to fade from Yahaba’s cheeks and Kyoutani’s smirk was only growing cockier by the second. 

“Now my hand is all slobbery, you’re worse than the dog,” Yahaba headed to the sink, turning to look at the Pomeranian asleep on the couch.

“You know we should probably name him; I feel bad just calling him The Dog.” Yahaba was pointedly avoiding looking at Kyoutani as he lathered his hands in an excessive amount of soap. His mind was still a little frazzled and his cheeks still annoyingly warm. 

“How about Katsu?” Kyoutani’s voice was quiet and gravelly in Yahaba’s ear, the sudden closeness causing him to squeak in surprise yet again. Yahaba whipped around but the scowl on his face quickly faltered as he took in just how close Kyoutani was. They were practically chest to chest and it was doing strange things to Yahaba’s heart. 

“Do you not like it?” Kyoutani whispered into Yahaba’s ear once again and Yahaba felt himself melt against the counter. 

“N-No I like it, it’s perfect.” Yahaba tried to move away but Kyoutani’s arms came up on either side of the counter caging him in. Kyoutani was looking at Yahaba with the same hungry look he sported on the court and it had Yahaba shivering with both nerves and excitement. Yahaba held his breath as Kyoutani leaned in and ghosted his lips over the shell of Yahaba’s ear. 

“Kyou, if we keep this up were going to do something we can’t take back.” Yahaba wanted it—wanted Kyoutani but he had to think of his team’s well-being first. If Kyoutani ended up regretting whatever it was they were doing the team would suffer. 

“Shut up, you worry too much creampuff.” Kyoutani bit gently at Yahaba’s jaw as he slid his hand beneath the hem of Yahaba’s shirt.  
Yahaba hadn’t expected Kyoutani to get so bold so fast, in fact he’d expected the usually grumpy Ace to shrug it off and let things go back to normal.

“K-Kyou we sh-shouldn’t…” Yahaba tried to stifle a breathy moan as Kyoutani sucked gently at his neck.

“You think I’m gonna stop? After all the teasing you put me through today? After all the fucking time I’ve spent wanting you and thinking I couldn’t have you. You avoided being alone with me; I thought you hated me.” Kyoutani’s bit down on Yahaba’s neck much harder than he had the first time and Yahaba was seeing stars. 

“I don’t h-hate you I—“Another moan found its way out of Yahaba’s mouth as Kyoutani sucked harshly at the skin just below Yahaba’s ear. 

“You what, Yahaba?” Kyoutani was demanding and in complete control of Yahaba. Normally not being in control of a situation would drive Yahaba into a panic attack but this was different. Kyoutani’s demanding voice was beyond sexy and Yahaba found himself wanting nothing more than to let Kyoutani dominate him in every way.  
Yahaba pulled away just enough to look Kyoutani in the eye. He was nervous, flushed, and embarrassingly out of breath. Kyoutani’s confidence faltered as he looked into Yahaba’s eyes giving way to the anxiety bubbling just beneath the surface. 

“Kyoutani I like you. I have liked you for a while now but you hate me—well at least I thought you hated me. That’s why I kept my distance; I didn’t want to fall for you even more, it was already painful enough.” Yahaba quickly looked down not wanting to see Kyoutani’s reaction to his pathetic attempt at a confession. The silence between them was thick and Yahaba was beginning to panic. Had he read the situation wrong? Was this all just some really elaborate prank? Or worse, black mail?

“Yahaba,” gentle fingers guided Yahaba’s face back up but he kept his gaze on the floor. 

“Yahaba, look at me.” Kyoutani’s voice was gentle but commanding and Yahaba found he couldn’t, and didn’t want to ignore it. 

“I’m not very good at expressing myself—obviously. I thought you hated me; you wouldn’t look me in the eye and you always made it a point to never be alone with me. I’m not very good at things like this, and I know we both get under each other’s skin, and that I have a shitty temper, and you can get really whiny, and sometimes we wanna beat the shit out of each other, but I really do like you.” Yahaba can feel his heart pounding painfully as his chest tightens with happiness and the urge to smack Kyoutani for calling him whiny. 

“Can I kiss you?” There’s a slight tremble in Kyoutani’s voice, but his eyes are full of intense confidence. The grin that splits Yahaba’s face open is painful but worth it.

“Obviously.” Yahaba happily slid his arms around Kyoutani’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss was surprisingly soft and tasted faintly of Yahaba’s vanilla chapstick. It was slow and sweet and everything Yahaba had been hoping for and more. 

“I’ll still kick your ass at practice if I have to.” Kyoutani simply grunted in response and pulled Yahaba in for another kiss. It started off slow and sweet like the first one but Yahaba was quick to turn the tables. Yahaba slid his fingers into Kyoutani’s hair for leverage as he slipped his tongue into Kyoutani’s mouth. Much like earlier Kyoutani ended up in complete control leaving Yahaba fully at his mercy as calloused fingers glided up Yahaba’s sides as Kyoutani pressed against him. The sudden sound of barking had the two of them reluctantly pulling apart. Katsu pawed lightly at Kyoutani’s jeans before spinning happily in a dizzying circle. Yahaba leaned down and scooped up the little Pomeranian before leaning happily against Kyoutani’s chest. Kyoutani’s arms wrapped around Yahaba tightly before he pulled away at the sound of the doorbell. Yahaba watched contently as Kyoutani paid the delivery man and smiled shyly when he caught Yahaba staring. Summer isn’t so bad, at least if Kyoutani is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
